The Hunt For A Cure
by Swords Forever
Summary: What will happen when Eli has been poisoned by the fatal Venomnat slug and only has three days to live. Will Trixie find a cure in time? Or will Eli surely, truely, possibly...die?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Heya! So I know this topic isn't very popular I'm pretty much just doing this for my younger siblings who are fans, but I still love reviews and readers. By the way there are going to be some made up slugs, if you have a problem with that then don't read because I don't wanna hear you complain.

DISCLAIMER: I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN SLUGTERRA.

Chapter 1: Venomnat Slug

**Trixie's POV**

Eli and I had decided to go out for a walk and let Pronto and Kord bicker about who was the better slinger. We walked through the dense forest surrounded by greenery and mushrooms; I took in a large breath and closed my eyes.

When I opened them Eli was gone and seemed to have had wondered off, I looked all around me until I spotted him crouched by a tree muttering something. I slowly started to approach him when suddenly he yelped and started crawling frantically away from whatever it was that he was looking at. I quickly rushed to his side "Eli are you okay?" he didn't seem to have any wounds, he just seemed to be a little confused "y-yeah, I guess" he pulled his arm out from under him and pulled a tiny spike from his forearm.

I immediately snatched it from him my mind pleading it wasn't what I thought it was. I walked cautiously over to where Eli had been looking to be scared out of my mind; I was looking at the Venomnat slug.

"h-hey Trixie, I don't feel too good" suddenly he bent over on the ground puking. I was scared; he got stung by a Venomnat slug! I placed my hand on his back trying to comfort him "Trixie, why am I sick?" I sighed "because Eli, you were stung by a Venomnat slug" he had started shaking and puked a little more. When he was finally able to calm himself he slowly hobbled over to a tree and sat down "what's a Venomnat slug?" tears began to form in my eyes "it's a very rare poisonous slug that shoots spikes from it back when scared" Eli started to understand where this was going "is it…fatal?" I nodded my head, to upset to speak the words.

Eli seemed to shrink back inside "is there a cure?" I thought a moment, I don't think that anyone actually knew "I don't know" Eli nodded "how long do I have?" I let the tears flow freely now "only three days" Eli seemed to perk up, then I have three days to find a cure!

I couldn't believe it even at a time like this he can still have hope but I knew that would change because there was more "Eli? You wont be able to find a cure." His expression dropped I didn't want to have to tell him this "the earliest symptoms are vomiting, shaking and dizziness. The next set of symptoms are-" I choked on tears "you will experience paralization starting in your legs and it will progress up to your arms, you will have all the early symptoms plus that. And finally your bones will begin to shatter and you will-" he looked close to tears "yeah, I get it" he said then began puking and shaking more. I lifted his chin so it was level with mine "I will find the cure, I know someone who might know where a cure can be found, I wont let you…die" he smiled "I know."

I got up and helped Eli stand, he had become too dizzy and weak to walk so I swung one of his arms over my shoulder and helped him back to the house.

When we got there the others were nowhere in sight. I pushed the doors open and walked in, the moment the other saw Eli they scrambled over to help. We lowered him down onto the couch; he was all sweaty and had his eyes closed pain evident on his face "what happened to him?" Asked Pronto. The tears began to return "he was stung by a Venomnat slug" the others all gasped, Kord lowered his head "what are we going to do?" I stood up determined "I am going to visit Okorai to see if she knows of a cure" the others gasped again "but that is impossible!" Pronto exclaimed. Suddenly Eli moaned, we all looked towards him his breathing was labored and his shirt was now soaked with sweat "but…it's necessary, for Eli!" Kord shouted and we all shouted back "for Eli!"


	2. Chapter 2: Mountain Path

Note: Soooo…I noticed I am not getting a lot of reviews, maybe it's cuz no one views it but if you are viewing please review! Now enjoy the next chapter! Oh! Before I forget I am trying a new format for my writing let me know if it's easier to read and/or comprehend.

DISCLAMER: OBVIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN SLUGTERRA

Chapter 2: Mountain Path

Trixie's POV

I slowly placed the last of the supplies I will need for the trip to Okorai's into my pack. I was still in shock, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Eli, my best friend's life was in my hands.

"Are you okay?" I jumped; I hadn't been in my right mind and didn't hear Kord enter the room.

"Yeah, you just scared me is all" I tried to cover up the fact that I was defiantly not fine but as scared as hell. I didn't want to be responsible for Eli getting hurt or possibly dying because of me. Kord walked past me and sat on my bed staring at me.

"You know I don't believe you" he mumbled "but if you don't want to talk then I understand. Trust me I am just as scared as you" he then got up and patted me on the shoulder on the way out.

I sighed, I really just wanted to close my eyes and when I open them find that this was all just I dream. I was so desperate I actually tried it only to find that this wasn't a dream, this was real.

When I entered the living area I found myself having to hold back tears. Eli was lying on the couch on his back; Pronto and Kord were trying to comfort him. Eli was completely drenched in sweat and was trembling uncontrollably, he would groan in pain and try to adjust himself but it would hurt too much so he would just stay still.

"T-Trixie?" his voice was hoarse and unsteady "how are you doing?"

"Better than you, are you in pain?" I realized that was a dumb question after I said it.

"Yeah, a little" he answered trying to put on his best reassuring smile.

I knew he was lying, but why lie? Was it because he possibly…cared? I mentally slapped myself across the face, of course he cares! I was suddenly brought back to life at the sound of Eli's deathly moaning; I walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He was very warm though he kept shivering and trembling as if we'd locked him in the freezer "don't worry Eli" he looked into my eyes with such trust it made me want to take back what I had said "everything is going to be fine." He smiled a little bit then broke into a coughing fit, he was violently shaking and it made me want to disintegrate into thin air so that I wouldn't have to see him like this.

Finally he stopped coughing long enough to take a breath "do you promise?"

I felt my heart snap, I didn't know what to say to him "yes, of course" but really my mind was shouting stupid, stupid, stupid! You know you might not be able to keep that promise, you know what the odds are! I quickly pushed those thoughts away and forced a smile "I'll be back soon with the cure…I promise."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I finished prepping and packing all the things I would need for the trip. As I walked out the door Pronto and Kord waved me farewell then went back into the house to tend to Eli, I just hope they take care of him. Then my mind spoke up, what does it matter he's gonna die anyway? I once again kept those thoughts tucked into the safe in my mind and tried to forget the combination but I couldn't completely compress that lingering thought, Eli is going to die and it's going to be your fault!

After a couple hours of walking I came across the mountain path that led to another path that leads to Okorai's cabin. Okorai and I went a long way back, when I was little I once took a tumble off the side of this very mountain. Luckily for me Okorai had been out picking Calsa berries at the time, she found me unconscious and hurt and if it weren't for her I wouldn't be alive. You see, Okorai is kind of like a doctor, she's studied the medical qualities of many plants and knows almost every disease and almost every cure for them so if anybody knew of a cure for Eli it was her. She lives in a small cabin with her squad of healer slugs and cures people all over Slugterra.

Suddenly I heard the suppressed giggles of unknown persons coming from a bush next to the path. I walked over to investigate "heellooo!" I called but no body answered but the giggling stopped. Out of no where two rugged looking slingers jumped from out of the bushes.

"Well, well, well what have we got here?" the ugliest one purred "a little lost pussy cat" he smiled revealing all of his chipped and stained teeth. He had no hair and was wearing dirty rags

"Yeah boss she's a perty one" the second spoke up. He had long green hair that fell over his eyes; he looked like one of those shaggy dogs.

Realizing the situation I was in I quickly whipped out my slinger and pointed it directly at the bald guy.

He smiled "whatcha gonna do with that?"

Now it was my turn to smile, this! I loaded my Hop Rock slug and shot it at baldy it struck him right in the family jewels. He collapsed to the ground holding his crotch, suddenly number 2 (ha-ha) loaded his slug and fired it at me. I quickly dove behind a rock and at the same time loaded my Arachnet slug and fired it at number 2 sending a web over both of them.

They both looked furious "let us out or else!" they fumed.

I put my finger to my lips "hhmmm let me think-no!" then I used my foot to roll them down the side of the mountain. I smiled to myself then realized "I'm wasting precious time here! What was I thinking?" I quickly bolted up the path determined to make up for the lost time.

Kord's POV

I sat on the couch across from Eli watching him moan and turn uncomfortably in his fitful sleep. He was getting worse and I knew that but I also knew now was not the time to give up on him. After all Trixie is going to be back here with a cure in no time, I hope.

Trixie's POV

I ran until I thought I would faint and made it out of the mountains to the path that leads to Okorai's cabin, it was getting dark so I decided to conserve and restore energy by calling it a night. I unpacked my mini tent and bed roll and had a bit of food and water. Tomorrow I would find a cure and save me best friend's life, after all I promised.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yep so that is that, poor Eli. Please, please review or I just might stop writing…mmwwwahahah blackmail. No I'm just kidding but please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Katrina

Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed you made my day! I hope you all like the story so far, here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Slugterra!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 3: Katrina

Trixie's POV

I woke up at 7am the next morning, a little later than I had hoped but I would need all the energy I could muster, if I wanted to save Eli. I was worried that maybe those thugs would come after me in the middle of the night but so far I think they've learned their lesson.

I packed up my stuff and began the trek to Okorai's house. The path was smoother than on the way up the mountain. Trees and foliage surrounded the path but it wasn't very dense, I could still see if someone was hiding in the bushes waiting to ambush me.

Suddenly I heard crying, it was close probably just up ahead. I cautiously moved onward and sure enough the figure of a small woman wearing tan cargo pants and a pink top slowly took form. After what seemed like forever I made it up to the women, I could now see it wasn't a woman at all but a young girl maybe 7 or 8. When she saw me she gasped and moved away from me in fear, her blue eyes were wet and teary and her blonde curls were stuck to the side of her face from crying. She had a pixie like face which made her look younger than I'm sure she was because she is too tall to be younger.

"Hey, it's okay" I smiled "my names Trixie, what's yours?" she looked down at her feet as if deciding whether she should tell me.

"Um, i-it's Katrina b-but people c-call me Kat."

I kept smiling; though my brain was screaming leave her! You don't have time! I knelt down so that I was almost her height "what's the matter Kat?" she came a little closer until we were within arms reach.

"I uh" she looked like she was about to cry again "I am l-lost." That was it she broke into heavy sobbing "don't leave me here alone!" she ran into my arms so I hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, I won't leave you. Tell me what happened" she slid off my lap and instead sat in front of me.

"My m-mom she sorta-" she looked down again "she would-" then she cried again.

I was getting kind of impatient "she what Kat?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me now "she would beat me."

All at once I felt terrible for being inpatient; this poor little girl was lost and alone with no family. Memories of my own childhood came flooding in but I pushed them back into the safe.

"I ran away, I couldn't take it anymore" she looked into my eyes with that same trust that Eli did when he was first bitten "you're not going to leave me, right?"

I sighed, I really didn't have time but I couldn't leave her all alone "no of course not."

She smiled; her smile was beautiful "do you promise?"

Tears began to fill my eyes and I looked away. She reminded me so much of Eli when he was hurt, the way his eyes sparkled with that tinge of hope and a tinge of water from crying. She was waiting for an answer and I knew what that answer was going to be "yes, I promise."

Pronto's POV

I was beginning to get extremely worried, Eli's turning and squirming had stopped and he just lay still. his breathing was shallow and up until 2 minutes ago he hadn't said anything but what he did say will forever make my blood freeze in my veins and my heart skip a beat.

"Pronto, I can't feel my legs."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Note: Cliff hanger! Hope you all liked this chapter and Katrina. Sorry if its short, my brain hurts. If Trixie keeps making promises she might not be able to keep what will happen? Probably nothing with Kat, taking in a kid isn't really as bad a problem as promising someone that you will find an unknown cure to save his life. Anyway have a great life and don't forget,** REVIEW**, seriously it only takes 10 seconds and it makes me happy!


	4. NOTE

**Just A Note!**

** Hi…I am sorry to inform you all that I will not be able to continue this story for a while. It will only be for a couple days, I'm going camping and my parents have a strict "no internet, electronics, or fun" (I made up the fun part) so anyway it will be a couple days. Please ****DO NOT**** lose interest and please keep the reviews coming, I love them.**


	5. Chapter 4: Okorai's Cabin

**Note**: Sorry the camping trip went on a little longer than expected. Thank you for reviewing I really love them. To those who are worried about Eli dying **DO NOT** worry I wont kill him. Anyway thank you to all you readers for well, reading. Enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Slugterra!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 4: Okorai's Cabin

Trixie's POV

Katrina and I had been walking in silence since we began; neither of us spoke so there was a lot of tension in the air. I had started to sing a little song in my mind in hopes of calming down my nerves but the thought of what must be happening to Eli kept on taking over my train of thought.

"Um Trixie?"

It was Kat she had been trying to get my attention but I hadn't been in my right mind.

She looked towards the ground as if in shame "I…was wondering if we could take a break and eat something?"

I was the one that felt ashamed, this girl probably hasn't eaten in how long and I hadn't even offered. I only now realized how pale and skinny she looked, her eyes were kind of sunken and dark rings encircled them.

"How long have you been on your own?"

I swung my pack off my back and dug around for the food I'd packed. Kat wasn't answering so I looked up at her with an anticipating look.

She began tracing circles on the ground with her foot and kept her eyes on the ground. When I lifted her chin so she was looking in my eyes I could see hers had tears in them. She pulled away and sat down by the pack.

"Two weeks" she mumbled

I was shocked two weeks with no food or water "what were you thinking!? Not packing any food or nothing!"

She hid behind her curls and I realized I had been a little harsh.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's just…your so young to be out alone" I crawled up beside her "you need your mom, all children need their moms."

She looked up at me with her sweet, sparkly eyes "you can be my mother."

Her voice was filled with hope and almost desperation; I shook my head "I can't be your mother."

Her head dropped into her lap and she began to cry openly now.

"Hey" I lifted her up and sat her on my lap "that doesn't mean I won't take care of you."

She rested her head on my shoulder and cried into the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back soothingly and whispered soothing words.

When she was a little more settled I put her down on the ground and dug around for that food I'd packed.

When I found it I gave her a piece, I wasn't hungry. I watched her eat it all up in no time at all; I guess she had really been hungry.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eli's POV

Pain. That's all I felt, I just wanted to curl up and die but then what would my friends do without me, they'd be heart broken.

I had been too weak to open my eyes so I just kept them closed; besides the light hurt my eyes. I suddenly felt the urge to puke so I tried my best to get Pronto or Kord's attention.

"Mmph" was all I could manage.

I suddenly heard big heavy footsteps beside me, Kord.

"What is it Eli?" Kord asked

I wanted so badly to be able to move but it hurt so much. I could move my arm and try to point to the trash can; at least I could still move those can't say the same for my legs.

I used every last ounce of strength I had left and pointed to what I hoped was the trash can.

I heard Kord walk away and suddenly felt something touch under my chin, the garbage can.

"There you go buddy" Kord soothed.

And I was finally able to empty what ever was still left in my stomach into the trash without getting it on me.

The trash can was removed and I then felt the edge of what felt like a water bottle.

"Drink" I heard Kord say.

But I didn't want to it hurt too much to swallow and it would just make me puke. I slowly shook my head no.

Kord just shoved it towards my face again "drink."

I really didn't want it so I moved my head to the side, shut my mouth tight and mumbled in protest.

He just grabbed my nose so I would have to open my mouth to take a breath and when I did shoved it into my mouth and poured it down. I was about to try spiting it out but he stopped me and made me swallow.

When I finished swallowing I gasped, it hurt so much.

"Sorry buddy but you need to drink, can't have you getting dehydrated."

But I didn't care; I wish that Trixie was here. Just to hear her voice again and to have her hold my hand, her warm fingers entangled in my cold clammy ones. The thought put me to sleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Trixie's POV

Kat and I had finally made it to the cabin and it was already 4 o'clock. The cabin was made of logs and was a tall two story building, just s I'd remembered it.

We walked up to the door and knocked, it took a few minutes and then the door opened. Okorai looked much older than since I'd last seen her, before her hair was grey and now it was white and tied up in a bun. She was now hunched over a cane which made her look even shorter, if that was possible.

"Trixie?" she asked her small droopy eyes widening.

I nodded "and this is Kat"

Kat shook the old ladies hand "nice to meet you" she said sweetly.

"Please, please come in and make yourself at home. My I haven't seen you in years, not since you were about this young feller's age."

She hobbled over the threshold and led us to the living room, the couches were still the same ones I'd rested on while healing all those years back. I touched a blood stain on the couch that I'd slept on, the stain was still there from when I'd been here.

Okorai noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Now I'm sure you didn't come all the way over here to just pop in" she asked.

"No I didn't, listen a friend of mine was poisoned by a Venomnat slug and I was wondering if you know of a cure?"

She had dropped her head and hobbled over to one of her healer slugs that were sitting on her kitchen counter.

She then turned to face me "yes there is a cure."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kord's POV

Eli was getting worse and I knew it. He had refused anymore water or food since the last time and was shaking more violently. He now was unable to move his arms and was in too much pain to talk but I had faith, Trixie will get here soon and with a cure.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Note**: Hope you all liked this chapter, once again sorry it took so long it won't happen again. PLEASE REVIEW I deserve that much. Oh! And by the way thank you for the suggestions, they were very helpful.


	6. Chapter 5: There's A Cure But

Note: Yeah, I know I said that it wouldn't happen again and I'm sorry but I do have somewhat of a life and can't always be writing, if only…

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SlugTerra.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 5: There's A Cure But…

Trixie's POV

"Yes, there is a cure"

Those four words, those four magical words. I thought I was going to cry, I wanted to and I also wanted to laugh and scream and jump up and down in happiness and relief.

"Great!" I exclaimed excitedly "where is it?"

Okorai's expression dropped and she turned to face me with disappointment in her eyes. I realized that the cure wasn't going to be easy to get but I don't care.

"Where is it?" I repeated a little more sternly this time.

She sighed "sit down" she motioned me to the couch.

I sat down on the sofa; it was still as soft as I'd remembered it. Kat sat down next to me and brought her legs up to her chest hugging them close, staring at Okorai in anticipation.

"When I first saw you at my door step today I had not too long ago been robbed" Okorai began but was interrupted by Kat.

"You were robbed?!" her mouth hang wide open in shock "who did it?!"

Okorai sighed "let me continue?"

Kat sunk back into the couch in embarrassment and nodded.

"Good" Okorai said and continued her story. "Early yesterday morning I was robbed by the one and only Dr. Blakk. You see, for two months I had been working on a cure to the Venomnat poison and finally had done it, so I spread the news to town folk to raise hope in the hearts of others that a cure had been found. But, you see Dr. Blakk had also heard the news and decided it be in his best interest to steal the cure and recipe to keep all to himself. He said that eventually people with loved ones that had been poisoned would come from all over begging for him to cure their friends and family and he being the kind and merciful Dr. Blakk would sell it to them for a fortune and become rich."

Katrina's mouth hung wide open once again and her eyes showed hint of worry and disgust "that jerk!" she suddenly yelled startling me a little "we have to go over there and kick his butt!"

Okorai laughed despite the situation "I'm afraid it's far too dangerous for the both of you."

"I can handle it!" I jumped from the couch raising my fist in the air in enthusiasm "I'll go over there, sneak in and steal the cure and recipe."

"I'm afraid not, you will be captured or worse and I wont be there to carry you back home" Okorai protested.

"But I'm not that helpless little girl anymore, I can actually fight now!" I pleaded "My best friend, Eli needs help, I promised!"

"I won't have you go out there to get hurt or die and I don't care what kind of promise you made to some boy back at home."

My eyes began to water "please" I whispered "let me go; besides I'm going either way with or without your permission!"

Okorai stepped in front of me "I wont let you leave here, I'm sorry about your friend it's a shame really but he's not worth dying over."

I lifted my head so I was looking her directly in the eyes "yes he is."

The argument carried on for a while longer but neither of them noticed the face watching them through the window…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Spy's POV

Dr. Blakk had sent me out to find and collect Intel on the Shane's whereabouts for whatever reason, I didn't care I just wanted the money. And so it be my lucky day I stumble upon one of his comrades, who was it again…oh! Trixie, yeah that was it. She led me all the way to the old ladies house Blakk had mentioned robbing the other day and what should I find out, the Shane's got the Venomnat poison and is all alone at home with those two dorks he considers friends.

After hearing all I needed to know including her plans to steal the cure which was absurd through my hiding spot by the window I ran off to report to my master and earn that wod of cash I had been oh so craving, too bad little girl…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kord's POV

I was sitting outside in the grass with Pronto watching the clouds blow by. Eli wasn't getting any better but that was to be expected, I just wish that Trixie would show up already. I would never forgive myself if Eli died and I couldn't do anything to stop it or to help him.

Suddenly I heard crunching like leaves coming from the brush, something was coming. I looked at Pronto who was giving me the expression that proved he'd heard it too.

The sound was getting closer and closer until suddenly our suspicions were confirmed someone was coming and was now here, looking at me with a wicked glare non other than Diablos Nacho who had his slinger ready, aimed and loaded.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Trixie's POV

Okorai gave in, she sighed and slowly walked into a different room "have it your way" she muttered before closing the door.

I felt bad for fighting with her but I promised Eli I would get that cure and I'll be damned if I don't keep that promise.

Kat had been very quiet since the argument ended and still remained seated on the couch.

I walked up to her and took out my slinger "you know how to use one of these?" I asked.

She nodded "I'm actually a pretty good shot."

I smiled "good because I'm gonna need your help when we infiltrate Dr. Blakk's base."

After repacking some more food and water I went to say my good byes to Okorai and thank her for her kindness.

I knocked twice on the door, after a moments hesitation I heard footsteps towards the door. Then I heard the sound of the lock being disengaged and the door opened, Okorai stood in the door way and actually smiled.

"Listen Okorai" I started "I just wanted to say I'm sorry but this promise I have to keep."

She nodded "because you love him."

I blushed but nodded "yes, I love him and I can't afford to lose him."

Okorai walked back into the room which I presumed was her bedroom "wait here" she ordered.

When she came back she held a slinger in her hand, it was a way better model than mine and looked like it had some moderations done to it.

"This was my slinger"

I took it from her hands and looked at it in awe "are you- are you giving this to me?"

She nodded "I want you to have it now, you are so strong and beautiful and you can beat Dr. Blakk, I know you will."

I gave her a hug "thank you so much, for everything"

"Mmhhmm, now you go on now and you save your friend and beat that nasty man."

"I will, I promise."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kord's POV

Diablo walked slowly over to us slinger pointed at my head "step aside and no one will get hurt…much."

I shook my head "what the hell do you want?"

"Oh, straight to business ok. Well you see my master has sent me over here to take the boy and I plan to do exactly that, now step aside."

"Never!" I heard Pronto yell.

A mischievous smile crept over his face "oh goody this is going to be fun."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Note: Cliff hanger! So I hope you all review and just letting you know I don't usually write more until I get a few so start reviewing!


	7. Chapter 6

Note: Okay so first things first I changed the rating to T because in the next following chapter(s) there may be some swearing and also hurt for Eli and Trixie. Anyway hope you continue to review my goal is to reach 30 reviews, help me!

DISCLAMER: I do not own SlugTerra!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 6

Kord's POV

The fight had been far from fair, as it turns out Diablo had four other goons with him, we were out numbered.

We fought our best but in the end was no match for their ghouls.

"Humph, was expecting a little more than that from the mighty Shane's team but then again I actually saw this coming, aaahahaha."

And all I could do was watch helplessly as Diablo and his men dragged a very unconscious and vulnerable Eli away from us and to whatever hell they had waiting for Eli.

I'm sorry Trixie, I failed…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Trixie's POV

I gave Kat my old slinger and made her a strap to go over her shoulder and across her chest to hold the arachnet slug I gave her to hang on to for the mission. Then packed our bags and hustled Kat out the door who had been almost asleep on the couch.

We had about 2 more hours of daylight left so we had to make as much ground as possible it was going to be a long walk to Dr. Blakk's base.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Diablo's POV

Snatching the kid had been a piece of cake, no doubt about it. I actually was expecting a little more of a fight out of them though. Taking out that weird weasel faced buffoon had been the easiest, the other guy, Kord I think it was, was a lot more of a hassle but within minutes I had them both on the ground sucking dirt.

The kid looked like shit. The whole way he was moaning and groaning out that girl's name, Trixie. It got to the point where it was so annoying I almost killed him right there but that would take the fun out of it.

Dr. Blakk had something special in mind for him and boy was I gonna enjoy watching or maybe I can convince him to let me be in charge of destroying him. But anywho either way that Trixie bitch was in for a surprise when she gets here and I'm not talking happy, birthday surprises.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Trixie's POV

"Grrrrrrr"

I could here Kat's stomach growling from where she walked silently behind me well for the most part.

"Grrrrrrr"

I figured that it was pretty much pitch black it was time to get Kat fed and get a bit of rest, I could use it. My nerves were all a mess, I was scared, scared because when I wake up Eli will only have tomorrow before his bones begin to shatter and he-

"Trixie?"

It was Kat she had been talking to me but I had been to absorbed in my thoughts to hear her.

"What's up Kat?"

She pointed to a small clearing beside the road "we can camp there."

I nodded and smiled "good idea."

As I unpacked our tent and bedrolls a thought occurred to me.

"What if Eli was already dead?"

No! I thought in my head, I wont allow myself to think that, ever!

Once the tent was set up Kat sat inside and curled up in her bed roll.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked stirring the pan of beans I had cooking over our makeshift fire.

She nodded vigorously and came crawling over to me instantly. I took the ladle and put a splot of beans on her plate, she eyed it curiously then seemed to mentally shrug her shoulders and chow down.

"Wow this is so good!" she smiled between bites.

After we finished eating I tucked Kat in then crawled in beside her, she cuddled in my back and within minutes was fast asleep. The only sound the soft, rhythmic breathing of Kat next to me and the crickets outside. All the noise together began to lull me to sleep and sure enough it came.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eli's POV

Pain, unbearable pain all over my body, I opened my eyes only to be rewarded with a sharp, blinding pain in my head, black dots danced across my field of vision and for a second I thought I would pass out again.

When I was finally able to keep my eyes open without feeling like the world was tipping off its axis the first thing that came to mind was that I could not move anything but my head, probably from the poison. The second thing I noticed was I was no longer in my house but rather in a dark, damp basement like place.

I moved my head all around trying to figure out where I was using the clues of my surroundings. Let's see I'm in a dark, dingy, basement with cell bars, a tiny bathroom and one cot in which I was lying on in the center of the room. The first place that came to mind was that I was somehow taken while I was in my unconscious state and brought to Dr. Blakk's base and thrown in prison but I mean that was absurd right? Well apparently not because suddenly the door to the cell unlocked and Diablo Nacho walked in smiling wickedly at me.

"Hey Eli, how's your head feeling?" he sneered.

"Fine, why?" I lied.

"Oh because I might of accidentally dropped you on the way down, sorry about that…not!"

I let out a silent groan no wonder my head felt as if someone had run over it with a car.

Suddenly Diablo snapped his fingers and two goons walked in.

"Hold him up for me, I want to get a better look at him" he said eyes so black you could drown in them.

The two goons each grabbed under each of my arms and hoisted me off the cot, the pain was unbearable.

"Ahhhhh!" I couldn't suppress the scream that escaped my lips.

This only made Diablo's smile get bigger "bring him here."

They dragged me over to Diablo so that I was so close I could smell the pungent odor of his breath, like rotten milk.

"How do you feel now you little shit" he snarled.

All I could manage was a wimpy "nnuuuuu."

He didn't like that answer "I said how do you F***'n feel!" and punched me in the ribs repeatedly until his goons had to tell him to lay off or he'd ruin Dr. Blakk's plans for me.

My whole body was already on fire but now with the extra abuse I thought I was dead, wished I was dead.

"Uuugnnnehurts" I groaned out hoping he doesn't punch me again but rather just let me sleep.

"Okay, put him back."

The goons complied putting me lazily back on the cot. Diablo was suddenly by the bed side looking at me with malice and hate in his eyes.

"See you tomorrow, little shit." He sneered.

And with that I was left alone in this dark, cold room all alone.

Trixie, hurry please…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Trixie's POV

_I was hovering over him, watching him sleep restlessly, rolling and turning in his sleep. I brought my hand down to his face to find it cold and lifeless; suddenly he rolled over onto his back looking up at me with pitch black eyes. There was blood seeping from them and he grabbed my wrist._

"_Too late" he whispered in my ear._

_And suddenly his body caved in on himself as if all his insides were being sucked out, shriveling away under my touch. Then Dr. Blakk came in and lifted Eli into his arms as he walked away with him._

_I ran after them"Eli I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

"Trixie?!"

I woke up with a gasp; Kat was hovering over me looking at me with worry.

"You were having a nightmare, are you okay?" she asked softly.

I nodded still in shock; it was only a dream, thank goodness. Slowly my heart beat returned to normal and I was able to move around and begin packing our things, it was a little earlier than planned but that would be okay.

"Are you sure your fine?" Kat pressed.

I nodded again "yeah, absolutely perfect."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Note: so hoped you liked the chapter, poor Eli. Anyway reviews are great so please review it is like freaking gold to me!


	8. Chapter 7: Blakk's Base

Note: Yay! I'm almost to thirty reviews! Thank you so much. Now the other thing I have to say is that I am sorry, I just realized that Diablo Nacho is Diablos Nachos…the whole time I was writing it I was laughing because I was all like "Nacho who the hell names a villain Nacho? I would find it pretty hard to be afraid of someone called Nacho." Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own SlugTerra

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 7: Blakk's Base

Trixie's POV

After that disturbing nightmare I doubled my efforts to get that cure. The only thing that was bothering me was why Dr. Blakk was in it? It could be because if Eli dies he wins but whatever it was just a dream right?

Kat and I were already 6 hours into our walk from where we last set up camp. It was about noon hour and the day had gotten very hot.

"Are we there yet?" Kat whined.

"No, not yet."

Then there was silence for about 5 minutes.

"How much longer till we get there?"

I let out a silent moan "soon."

Kat ran up ahead of me then stopped, blocking me from moving forward. She had her hands on her hips and was giving me an annoyed glare.

"What?" I asked Kat who now sat on the ground at my feet.

"We have been walking for hours WE need a break."

I laughed "we? Don't you mean you? I am fine and besides Eli doesn't have enough time, heck! For all I know he could already be dead! And even when we get the cure how will we make it back in time?"

I couldn't help it I crumpled to the ground with Kat and put my head in my lap sobbing like a little baby. I could feel Kats hand rest on my shoulder.

"I'm sure he's okay, after all you said you had friends back at your house watching him, I'm sure they wouldn't let anything happen to him and as for getting back we'll climb that mountain when we get there"

I lifted my head and pulled myself back together "yeah, I'm sure you're right."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kord's POV

I couldn't believe it, I'd failed. I single handedly killed my best friend, and sent Trixie on a wild goose hunt. I couldn't imagine how angry she will be at me when I tell her I let her down and Eli is dead.

"Kord?"

It was Pronto; he was sitting on the sofa where Eli used to be and had been rather quiet for Pronto.

"Yeah?" I asked suppressing tears.

"We should go save him."

I opened my mouth but no words came out, of course we could but I don't know how much time we will have.

"How?" I asked

"Like this"

And Pronto began explaining the plan to rescue Eli from Dr. Blakk.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eli's POV

Everything hurt; I can't even describe how much everything hurt. I could still move my head and face but everything else was unresponsive and overnight one of my legs broke. I had been screaming all night as my leg slowly cracked then broke; it was so horrible I vomited on the floor beside my bed from the pain and to make things worse I had to pee. Before Kord and Pronto had helped get me to the bathroom and go but now I don't think Diablos was in the mood to help me pee.

Suddenly the cell door creaked open again and my worst nightmare came to life. Diablos walked in looking more dangerous than ever.

"Morning little shit, how did you sleep?"

If I wasn't paralyzed and have a broken leg I would totally beat the shit out of that guy but right now I was in the wrong position to retaliate so I would surrender.

"F-fine" I managed to stutter out.

"Hmm, hey Eli tell me something, is it true that after a couple days your bones begin to break?"

I nodded still horrified from last night; I was trying to keep the fear out of my eyes but was failing miserably.

He let out a small chuckle "allow me to help you break them."

From out from behind his back he pulled out a medium sized hammer.

"W-wait you can't kill me Dr. Blakk has plans for me remember?"

"Yeah I do, I'm not going to kill you, just make you wish I did." He smiled "this is going to be so much fun."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Trixie's POV

Dr. Blakk's base could be seen down the road where we stood, it was huge and gave off a spine chilling feeling. As we got closer to it the air seemed to get cooler and the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.

"So um this is Dr. Blakk's base?"

Kat had slowly begun to fall behind and on occasion she would grab hold of my sleeve.

"Yeah, it is" I answered solemnly.

"Pleasant"

Kat suddenly grabbed my pack and pulled me behind a withered bush.

"Stop!" she silent yelled "look."

Sure enough Kat was right, a group of guards patrolled around the perimeter of the base as alert as wild dogs. I was expecting this to be easy since we had the element of surprise but this place was locked up tighter than a vault.

Getting into this place isn't going to be easy.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Note: Sorry it's a bit short I am really tired; please review I'm still not at 30! oh and sorry if I'm being a little tough on Eli, after this encounter things get a little more interesting and a little less smash Eli with a hammer. Sorry about that by the way, I'm not trying to be evil. I also apologize if you feel I am pushing you to review it's just that it's the reason I write.


	9. Chapter 8: Eli!

Note: Hey guys! I made it to 30 reviews, thanks so much! This chapter is going to be amazing I can't wait to write it for you! I love all the support and suggestions keep them coming and most importantly, please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own SlugTerra!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 8: Eli!

Trixie's POV

"Okay Kat here's the plan."

I had drawn out Blakk's base as much to scale as possible with my finger in the dirt. Kat sat focused crouched down beside me, I could tell she was excited, anticipation seemed to come off her in waves, I was probably the same.

"Your job is simple, I need you to run over to that set of bushes over there away from the entrance and wait for the patrol to reach you. Then when I give you the signal" I folded my hands together and brought them to lips I blew air into it and a sound that sounded familiar to one of a bird came out. "I then want you to jump up and down, wave your hands, anything to get their attention. Once you've led them away from their post I will run into the base and begin my search for the cure."

"What about me, what do I do after I've led the guards away?" Kat asked.

"well, the guards will follow you back into the woods where you will take your slinger, loaded with the Arachnet slug I gave you, and shoot a web around them, trapping them from running back and setting off any alarms."

"Uh huh, then what happens!? What do I do next?"

"You hide out in the bushes and wait for me to be up there," I pointed to a balcony that could just be seen popping out from the side of the base. "When I'm there I need you to make sure it's clear then run to me, use the Arachnet slug again and make a net to catch me as I jump down with the cure and make my great escape."

"Our great escape" Kat corrected.

"Yeah, our great escape." I smiled the plan was great but what bothered me was how we were going to make it back, I still didn't have a plan for that.

Suddenly I noticed the train, the train! If we somehow manage to highjack it then it would surely get us there before Eli's time is up! But for now I had to get the cure, quickly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pronto's POV

We took our mecha beasts and headed along the trail Trixie said she was going, thinking maybe we would run into her by chance.

After a while of riding we arrived at a small cabin, we were both beat from riding so long with no stop so we decided to check the place out. It actually took a little longer than I thought getting here, my mecha can't go nearly as fast as Kord's and I would have taken Trixie's but a couple days ago Trixie broke it in a crash racing Eli and we were still waiting on a part to fix it.

Kord knocked twice on the door and soon after footsteps could be heard coming to the door. The door creaked open a fraction and the face of a women could be seen through it.

"Who is it?" she asked firmly.

"Uh I'm Kord and this is Pronto, we were wondering if you'd seen a girl lately, her name is Trixie. We are friends of hers."

The women then opened the door the rest of the way "come in" she motioned us in.

"Thank you very much." Kord said as he entered the lady's house with me close behind him.

Her house was small but homey, three healer slugs sat on a small wooden counter in the kitchen and two more on the sofa in the living room.

"You a fan of healer slugs or something?"

She laughed lightly "I am actually a doctor, well sort of, I use them for my studies and they are my friends, hope you don't mind."

I shook my head "no not at all, who did you say you were by the way?"

She bowed her head and suddenly got serious "I didn't, my name is Okorai and yes I know Trixie she came by here a while ago looking for a cure for one of her friends, where is he by the way?"

Now it was my turn to get serious "Dr. Blakk has him at his base, we were just headed there to get him."

Now her eyes went wide "he's there?!"

I nodded suspiciously "yeah…why the excitement?"

"The cure! Its there I just sent Trixie there to get it" she exclaimed excitedly.

I stood up fast "then we better go, boy is she in for a shock."

"Not only that!" Kord added "but she may need our help."

Kord walked over to the lady "thanks for everything, we got to go."

She waved us out the door "go make sure she's safe, that they are both safe" she added.

And with that we were off to Dr. Blakk's base to save our friends…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Trixie's POV

Once our plan was set in motion everything seemed to go smoothly. Kat made it to the brush and captured the guards while ran into the base in search of the cure.

Dr. Blakk's base was far from pleasant, crimson rugs led the way through the halls followed by black wall sconces with wet dripping red candles that looked like bloody cylinders. The way was lit very dimly and was hard to tell if anyone was coming.

Suddenly I heard hushed voices cowering in the shadows so I ducked as to not be seen.

"Did you hear?" one exclaimed excitedly.

"No" the other one answered voice really deep.

"Dr. Blakk keeps the cure to the Venomnat slug poison in there" he pointed to a set of black doors just up ahead. "If we stole that we would be rich!"

The other one nodded vigorously "yeah, yeah and we could have anything we wanted!"

"Yeah" the other one said "tonight we steal it and leave this bloody shit hole."

"Not if I can help it" I whispered under my breath.

When they moved so did I, the cure was all mine.

I moved silently down the hall towards the door, I grasped the door knob expecting it to be locked but "click" it was open.

The room was very dark and I couldn't see anything then "bang!" the door slammed shut.

"What the hell…"

Then the lights came on and I realized only now when it was too late that this whole thing was a trap. This room wasn't even a room but a cell, supplied with a cot, dirty toilet and everything.

I am so Screwed…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dr. Blakk's POV

Perfect. She fell right into my trap, the guards whispering, the guards falling for that pathetic little girls trap, the unlocked door, everything was all in my plan and now it was time for stage two to be set in motion.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kat's POV

"You stupid bitch" the one guard snarled.

"Shut it!" I retorted fast.

"You fell for the bosses plan like a stupid little bitch."

Plan? What did he mean by plan?

Suddenly a group of something like four guards began coming towards me and I knew then "this was a trap!"

"Run bitch run!" the guards cackled.

I bolted as fast as I could too scared to think about Trixie or anyone else but myself and my survival I stopped when I reached a lake, I probably would've kept running out of adrenaline if it weren't for it. No guards were behind me, I guess had eventually lost them, they probably gave up because they didn't care too much about me because I'm just little.

I walked limply towards a rock and sat on it thinking about everything that had just happened.

Trixie is a goner.

That was all that went through my mind, my "mom" was gone…again.

I put my hands over my head and began sobbing like the child I am but pretend not to be.

We are finished…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Diablos POV

The kid was alive surely just barely. I had beat him good; I had waited so long to be able to do that.

The door suddenly creaked open and Dr. Blakk entered.

"Is he conscious?" he asked blandly.

I nodded "barely."

"Well" Dr. Blakk added "pick him up; I need to talk to him."

The two guards that had walked in with Dr. Blakk lifted Eli off the floor; a strangled moan escaped his lips for he was too tired and weak to manage a scream. They brought him before Dr. Blakk.

"You who? Eli wake up." He said patting Eli on the cheek.

His eyes opened but he didn't lift his head or say anything.

"I came here in hopes of striking a deal, are you interested?"

Eli didn't say anything only moaned again.

"in that case I will take that as a yes" replied Dr. Blakk "my offer is that if you agree to work for me I will give you medical attention and not only that but the cure to your problem, what do you say?"

Eli who seemed to recollect himself a little raised his head and spit in Dr. Blakk's face, Dr. Blakk wiped it off with a napkin steaming.

"In that case" Dr. Blakk held out a flat device (resembles an I Pad, sort of) and held it out for Eli to see.

It seemed to be displaying a video, a video of that Trixie character trapped in a cell sitting on the floor crying.

Eli with seemingly new found strength struggled a little before saying "if you touch her I will kick the shit out of you! That I swear."

Dr. Blakk merely smiled "then except my offer and she will be set free."

It took Eli a moment before he lowered his head again "okay you win but I want to see her first."

"Good choice" Dr. Blakk added "take him to see the girl then take him down to the medical room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Trixie's POV

I had been sitting in that room for only a few minutes when all my emotions hit me at once and I began to cry, Eli is as good as dead, I failed.

Then the door opened and Dr. Blakk waltzed in "hello my dear."

I backed up into the corner of the room "what the hell do you want?!" I sneered.

"There is someone here that wishes to see you and afterwards you will be set free." He said coolly.

"What?" I asked confused.

But he didn't answer just turned and left leaving me waiting to see who my visitor was, I thought maybe it was some guard ready to come in here and kill me but when I saw who it was I wanted to cry, laugh, hell I wanted to explode.

Two guards came in each holding an arm of the boy who I worked so hard to save and loved more than life itself, Eli.

"Eli?" I asked.

He lifted his head and at that moment I knew what I wanted to do, I wanted to beat the shit out of Dr. Blakk or whoever had hurt him. He had multiple bruises on his face and had blood caking almost every part of him. His bangs were plastered to his forehead with blood and sweat and his leg and one of his arms hung loosely at his sides completely black and blue, probably broken. The rest was covered by his clothes, and I'm sure there was more.

"Trixie?" he asked weakly.

I hadn't known an Eli this weak and didn't know it was even possible.

"Yeah, Eli are you okay?" I realized then that that was a stupid question to ask but he didn't seem to care.

"I am now" but his face suddenly contorted into that of pain and he hissed under his breath.

"How did you get here?" I asked

He shook his head "long story."

"Eli" I began but had to choke down a sob "why is Dr. Blakk letting me go?"

He looked at me guiltily "I agreed to work with him."

I gasped "no, you can't do that!" I began to cry openly.

He dropped to his knees and winced then dragged himself towards me and cupped my face with his hands.

"It will be okay" he soothed "he's gonna fix me up, after all I'm no use to anyone dead and then you will save me."

I just kept crying not knowing what to say.

"You will come won't you?"

I nodded "of course, I will always come for you."

He smiled and then put his lips next to my ear "I love you." He whispered before the guards lifted him back up and dragged him away from me.

I love you too…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Note: there, hope you liked it. I promise to update soon, please review I would really appreciate it! Hope you all continue to read and follow, thank you.


	10. Chapter 9: One Of Us

Note: thank you all so much for the reviews; I absolutely love them and all your support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and continue reading till the end.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own SlugTerra

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 9: One Of Us

Trixie's POV

Dr. Blakk was true to his word, which is really weird. The guards had walked me out the door and let me free, just like that. I was so weirded out I stood there for about 10 minutes before I could leave without thinking I was about to be ambushed or shot at or killed.

I ran off in the direction of where I told Kat to run if there was any kind of problem during our plan and sure enough I found her sitting on a large, grey rock sobbing with her face in her lap.

"Kat?"

She jumped and immediately pointed the slinger I gave her at my face. She had pure terror written all over her face and in her eyes, she was also shaking a little. When she saw it was me she lowered her weapon and charged at me giving me a hug so tight you would think she hadn't seen me in years.

"I thought you were, I thought you were!" she cried never able to finish her sentence through her sobbing.

"You what?"

She looked up into my eyes like the first time a found her, eyes wet and red from crying.

"I thought you were dead."

I myself thought I would cry, this poor girl thought I had left her forever and that she was going to be alone.

"No" I soothed, patting her back "I am fine."

A smile then crept across her face "did it work?"

I knew what she was talking about but decided to play dumb for some reason I didn't know.

"Did what work?" I asked pretending to be confused.

"You know!?" she jumped up from where she was sitting on my lap "the plan."

"Oh yeah, the plan…"

Kat now started to get the idea that I was hiding something.

"Tell me what happened…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eli's POV

I was carried into a pure white room; it had white floors, a white ceiling, and white walls. This room was very different from any of the other rooms since the others were black, black seemed to fit more with Dr. Blakk's base giving his name and alliance.

They strapped me down to what resembled a dentists chair only with straps for the ankles, wrists, and body. They then brought in a man with crazy white hair wearing a white lab coat and red rimmed glasses that looked like big bubbles and made his eyes look extremely large almost to the point where they looked like they might explode.

He used a few antibiotics to help with the pain and to make me drowsy but mostly used healer slugs for the cuts and wounds, I was thankful for the pain medication or this would have been a hell of a lot worse.

Suddenly A familiar but unwanted face appeared in front of mine, Dr. Blakk.

"Remember Eli" Dr. Blakk purred "double cross me and I will make you suffer far worse than the poison ever did."

Pleasant, I thought in my head.

He then snapped his fingers and the white haired man appeared again only this time he had a syringe.

"Is that the cure?" I asked fearfully, I never did like needles.

Dr. Blakk chuckled "yes, it is."

The doctor then gently placed the cold tip of the syringe to my arm and with a little push it poked through my skin and began crawling its way to my vein.

"Ouch" I whispered under my breath trying not to sound weaker than I felt.

After the procedure was over they let me have a short nap before I was roughly shaken awake.

"Wake up!" a voiced boomed in my ear.

I sat up fast startled by the big voice that had so rudely woken me up.

"Hey buddy what do you think ya-err"

I stopped what I was about to say for the voice belonged to the hugest, roughest, and ugliest man I had ever seen. His hair was black and wild; chunks of it looked like it had been ripped out in some places. His teeth were yellow and chipped and his eyes were huge and blood shot.

"What were you about to say, punk?" he growled grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. His breath smelled like old socks and dog terd, a bit of his spittle flew in what seemed to be in slow motion and landed on my face.

"Oh um, nothing?"

He nodded "that's what I thought."

He then threw me a pile of unfolded clothes that looked like they consisted of a t-shirt, pants, socks, shoes, and yes…underwear.

I tried to seem grateful and put a smile on my face but I'm sure he could tell I was a little uneasy.

"Put those on, I'll be back in a half hour to start your tour" he turned to leave but I still had one question.

"What do I do with my _old_ clothes?"

He smiled "throw em out, you wont be needing them anymore, your one of us."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Trixie's POV

So I explained everything to Kat about what happened in the base, except the part about Eli telling me that he loved me.

"So…what now?" Kat asked solemnly.

I shrugged "well at least we know he's going to be okay."

Kat nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and two figures on Mechas came blasting in. I had my slinger pointed at them in seconds until I realized who these people were.

"Pronto? Kord? What are you two doing here?!" I exclaimed excitedly.

I was kind of happy to see them; I was starting to miss them.

"We were looking for you and Eli" Kord smiled until he saw Kat "who is that?"

"Yeah Trixie who are they, explain everything!" Kat asked angrily.

Oh boy this is going to take a while…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Note: Sorry, I am so tired. This chapter was short and lazily written, so its okay if you hate it, I didn't like it either. But reviews are still very much enjoyed and I look forward to the next chapter which I promise will be a good one, I'll give you alls something to look forward to. Thank you again for reading, I love you all.


	11. Chapter 10: All For You

Note: thank you all so much for waiting and for all the reviews, you guys have been amazing! We are almost at an end for this story, thank you all for your support and for taking the time to read this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own SlugTerra!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 10: All For You

Eli's POV

I actually look really good in black.

I was admiring myself in the full length mirror that hung on the wall on the opposite side of the room I had been brought to.

After been given the antidote to the poison it didn't take long for me to recover from all the pain and injuries it had inflicted. In fact I felt almost as if I could fly or run a thousand laps around the complex, although that would probably be impossible.

Suddenly the door to the room slid open and the big ugly guy I had found out was called Victor came storming in.

"Let's get going maggot!" he boomed "training starts now."

I nodded gingerly not really all that excited about helping the man I work so hard to defeat. Though I know that Trixie will come up with a plan to help me get out of here and that I have nothing to worry about but I couldn't help but feel this was going to be worse than any beating I could ever get.

This was going to be brutal…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Trixie's POV

"So that's it!?" Kat exclaimed obviously under whelmed.

I nodded "that's it."

"You mean after all this he is still stuck in that place and better yet" the sarcasm dripping off her tongue "he is now working for him?"

I nodded again not really very hurt by all her words, I was just happy he was going to be okay, well somewhat.

We had been sitting here for over 3 hours discussing plans and our crazy journey here. It was going to be a hell of a lot harder to get back in there when no doubtedly Dr. Blakk is expecting us. Without the element of surprise we had nothing.

Kord and Pronto had been overall quiet throughout our whole conversation only asking the odd question here and there. Pronto rose from where he was sitting and lifted his hands in the air as if surrendering to us.

"I don't know about you guys" he said "but I am going to get a closer look and see if maybe there is a loophole somewhere where we can get in."

Kord nodded "good idea."

"Let's go."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eli's POV

I had been led out of the complex and further back behind it. The cool autumn breeze felt good on my face and I let out a sigh, I hope everything will be okay.

Piles of rocks were scattered throughout the yard, and what look like dirty men, women, and even children of all ages were chipping away at them with pick axes.

"Are those…slaves?"

Victor nodded "yep, taken from all over SlugTerra to mine for valuables."

Suddenly a middle aged man that had been pushing a wheel barrow full of stones collapsed on the ground spilling all of its contents on the ground. The man didn't move for he looks exhausted and malnourished. Some of the other slaves started rapidly putting the rocks back in the wheel barrow when Victor noticed.

"Ah, this will be your first lesson" he smiled maliciously "get away from him!" he yelled at the slaves who were trying to cover up the incident.

They all cowered back in fear of Victor; some of them began to cry. Victor walked up to the man and kicked him in the ribs.

"Get up!" he snarled.

The man tried to get up but fell back down on his knees.

"No!" a voice rang out from the crowd, it was a little boy. He was thin with short black hair and was filthy from the feet up.

The boy wrapped his arms around the man "father! Nonononono" he began pleading to Victor "don't hurt him!"

Victor motioned for a few other guards who had noticed the commotion and had come to survey the scene. They dragged the kid away from the man and held him in place while Victor lifted the man onto wobbly legs.

He walked back up to me with something held out in his hand…a whip.

"Take it" he urged shoving it into my arms.

I took hold of it, it was a crude device, it had a metal handle with a leather rope leading down to a circular piece of rock with nails and class shards sticking out of it. It still had the faintest bit of blood on it from its last victim.

"Now you will see what happens to slackers around here, whip him."

I shook my head "I cant this is cruel and unjust!"

He stepped forward and sent his fist sprawling into my stomach, I felt all the air leave my lungs, another punch like that and he might break one of my ribs."

After I regained my composure he asked me again.

"Whip him or else."

I shook my head again "no."

He then took out a pair of binoculars and held it in front of my eyes.

"Look towards the tree line in the front of the complex." He pointed to a spot just over the barbed wire fence surrounding the area.

What I saw was at the same time it was comforting it was also frightening, it was Trixie.

"Pretty little bitch, I'm sure she would love to keep me company after work. After all it can get a little lonely what with having nothing but slaves, their bodies are so damaged but hers, boy she looks nice." He smiled showing all of his yellow teeth.

I had to suppress the urge to vomit "don't you touch her!"

He laughed "then whip the slave, 10 lashes."

I looked to the whip then the prisoner and lifted the whip up ready to strike.

"Oh and Eli" Victor smiled cruelly "count."

I let a tear fall from my eyes; the little boy was looking up at me with such anger and the man with such sorrow.

"One…" Crack!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Trixie's POV

I saw what Eli did, I just didn't know why.

Kord and Pronto were speechless, it was Kat who spoke.

"I'm sure he had a good reason."

We all nodded "yeah of course."

But we were all having our doubts; Eli would never do that, nothing was that important to him as to make him do that.

"Let's just get in there and save him already!" Kord grumbled impatiently.

Pronto nodded " and I think I know how" he pointed to a rack of slave clothing close to the entrance of the yard the prisoners worked in. the entrance was guarded by about six guards, if we put on uniforms we could just walk in with the hundreds of other slaves, we would blend right in.

"Yeah, then we could form a plan with Eli secretly and get the hell out of there!" Kat said excitedly.

"Let's do this!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eli's POV

After hours of hurting innocent people I was just about ready to kill myself. What I did out there was wrong but I had to do it, for Trixie.

I think Dr. Blakk's plan is to break me by getting me to hurt innocent people but I wont break not now not ever, all for you…Trixie, we will get out of here I just need a plan. Please don't do anything rash while I'm figuring things out.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Note: Okay so not as good as I would have hoped but I hope you all love it and please continue to review I love them! Sorry if I am being a little harsh on Eli, trust me it gets better.


	12. Chapter 11: Safe at Last

Note: . . School just started for me and I've just been so busy. I am going to try to finish this story all in this one chapter, this story was only supposed to be for my younger siblings and just a nothing story but you guys made me want to finish it, thank you. For my next project I might do a Supernatural or LOTR fanfiction, if you have suggestions for the story than feel free to share what's on your mind.

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN SLUGTERRA!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 11: Safe at Last

Trixie's POV

We quickly and cautiously scurried over to the racks that were stocked with slave uniforms. We hid behind the rack and began rummaging through the rack in search of clothes; my uniform was tight fit and dirty, covered in mud and blood. Kat's uniform was too big and bunched up at her elbows and ankles. We used bits of cloth to tie our slingers around our legs, while storing our slugs under our shirts; the clothing was baggy and all long sleeve so no one could see it.

Once we were all dressed we each filed out from behind our hiding spot and into the fast moving line of slaves leading to the gate into the slave yard. First Kord went shuffling behind an old, grisly looking man. Then Pronto, 4 people down from Kord and lastly me with Kat, 6 people down, we were going to play the role of sisters if anyone was to ask.

In a matter of minutes Kord was through the gate but not before they stamped something on the side of his neck. It made me curious, what were they doing?

Pronto was now through and I could see him and Kord each being forced away from each other and to different sections of the yard, I hope me and Kat are able to stick together.

Finally it came time for me and Kat to get stamped with whatever it was they were doing. Kat gazed up at me one last time before heading up to the soldiers; her eyes seemed to be asking what was going to happen. I gave her a fake but reassuring smile. I watched them do the same thing they did to all the slaves to her they stamped, I craned my neck to see, a number, the number 843 to be exact. They then took her aside, not in the camp, and brought me up to the guards.

"Is she with you?" he asked sternly.

I nodded trying to look as terrified as possible.

"Good, then you will be her guardian, in other words you are in charge of watching out for her ass."

I nodded solemnly then they stamped the number 844 on the side of my neck and ushered us to the left side of the encampment, the same one as Pronto.

I avoided contact with him to hide any way of them realizing that we know each other and just did what I was instructed to do, take a pickaxe and break pieces of rock off of the cliff side which Kat would then load into the wheel barrow and deliver them to the right side where they would pick apart the bigger pieces for whatever they were looking for.

After about two hours I could clearly see that Kat was exhausted. Night time had already set in and a slight chill swam in the air and made rest in my bones, I shivered. Suddenly they sound of an alarm blared through the encampment "sleep time!" could be heard through the yard and immediately all the slaves filed into tiny shed-like buildings but I had no intention of going to sleep, instead I grabbed Kat's hand and led her behind the pile of crushed rocks, group B, which I called them, had piled them.

I was getting ready to make the sprint towards the building Eli was most likely in which was the base when a terribly bright light shone down only a couple of feet in front of the pile I was hiding in front of, a spot light.

Kat gazed up at me worriedly "what are we going to do now?! Look at that thing!" she said pointing towards the tower. Then she turned her head in the other direction pointing towards a group of guards patrolling the area "and what about them?! We are screwed!"

I shook my head "we can still do this! Trust me" I pointed toward the second gate, guarded by only one guard that lead into the back of the base. "We can do this; just follow my lead, okay?"

She seemed to freeze for a minute as if she was contemplating whether or not she should which kind of stung but I wasn't surprised, I had just asked her to help me infiltrate the base of one of the most feared men in SlugTerra. But then she nodded "yeah, let's go."

I nodded "good. Now follow me" I waited for the spot light to be shining in the other direction then picked up one of the stones and threw it against the wall we had been digging in. it bounced off, and made a tiny but audible "bunk!" as it fell to the ground and rolled a bit. Immediately the guards ran toward the spot, now was our chance "go!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eli's POV

I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried so I figured, I got to get out of here somehow might as well do something. I looked around the room I'd been given, it had a bed, a bathroom with only a toilet and small shower, toiletries were brought to me when I…asked, that gave me an idea.

"Hey! Anybody, guards" I shouted banging on the metal door of my room which of course was locked. After a couple of minutes the tiny flap used to communicate through was pulled open.

"What" the guard grumbled lazily.

"I um, ran out of toilet paper" I asked sheepishly.

He groaned "one sec."

I quickly hid behind where the door would be when he opened it and waited. Finally the door was unlocked and slid open.

"Hey kid I got your…um kid?" he looked left and right but not behind him, now was my chance. I leapt forward grabbing him from behind I wrapped my arms around his neck and began suffocating him, I waited until he passed out, not dead, and then dropped him to the floor.

Let's get out of here.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Trixie's POV

When we finally managed to make our way to the gate I snuck up to the guard and smashed him over the head with a rock, he dropped to the ground like a…well, rock. I then ushered Kat into the building using keys I grabbed off the guard and went inside. We were met by the same dark hallways that we had seen when we first entered. I slowly walked down the hallway, Kat clinging to my arm. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and all at once my heart froze, I heard Kat scream and start lashing out and then I quiet "ow, ow, stop it!" then it occurred to me, I know that voice.

I turned around to be met face to face with Eli, Kat beating on him with her fists. I ran up to Kat and grabbed her wrist "stop it! That's Eli."

Kat looked up at me embarrassed the tiniest bit of red forming on her cheeks "sorry he was wearing that uniform and I thought he was one of them."

I nodded "whatever its fine. Eli! What are you doing here and why are you wearing those clothes?"

He smiled that smile I missed so much "I could ask you the same thing, I almost didn't recognize you in those clothes…" he suddenly paused like he realized why I was wearing them. "You didn't."

I nodded "yes I did."

He shook his head "you could have gotten hurt! What were you thinking?"

I bowed my head "I was thinking my best friend is in trouble and that I need to save him, no matter what it takes."

He sighed "yeah, I'm sorry it's just I care about you. In this place I feel like I don't belong, the things they made me do…"

My mind swirled "I know, I saw."

"Oh…" he said quietly.

"Awkward"

Kat, I had completely forgotten about her, now it was my turn to be embarrassed.

"Shouldn't we be leaving? Kord and Pronto are waiting." Kat said.

"Wait Kord and Pronto are here?" Eli asked worriedly "great."

"Yeah we should be going, let's get out of here. Eli do you know of an exit?"

He nodded "just down this hall" he pointed further down.

Then a voice, a new and entirely unwanted one "where do you think you're going?"

It was Blakk himself; he stood pointing his slinger at us "I'm going to enjoy this."

Then I remembers our slingers, I quickly pulled mine out at the same time Kat did, Eli had one of his own, it wasn't his probably a guards. The slightest look of fear crossed Blakk's face but was quickly replaced with a malicious grin.

"Fine, I will have to kill you all." He fired the first shot, we all immediately dodged but Kat was hit by a fallen chunk of stone from the wall and it knocked her out cold, Blakk just laughed harder clearly enjoying himself.

"Should never have brought such I young child into this." He taunted.

I looked towards Kat and took a run at Blakk, he fired but I dodged and quickly shot one of my slugs, it missed so I fired again, my Arachnet slug and this time it caught his foot, he was pinned to the floor.

"Eli, now!" I shouted.

Eli then fired one of the guard's slugs right at Blakk, it hit him and he was knocked down, his restrained ankle popping as it was twisted.

I walked up to him my blaster still pointed at his face, "this is for hurting my friends you bastard" and shot him right in the face, the blow knocked him out. I turned around to see Kat and Eli smiling, a sight I missed.

I ran up to Eli and hugged him "I missed you so much" I cried.

He laughed "me too." Then we kissed and immediately the Earth fell out from under me and everything that had happened over the last couple of days washed away.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pronto's POV

We were waiting outside the building on stolen Mechas waiting for Trixie and Kat and hopefully Eli, we were waiting in the bushes concealed from the guards who really need to work on guarding their equipment.

Suddenly three figures emerged from the side of the base where there were no guards and began walking closer and right away I knew it was them, everything was going to be okay. I shined the light I had found three times and the figures right away saw and quickened their pace. The figures started becoming easier for me to see, there was one short girl, Kat and two other figures, who were holding hands.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Epilogue

I missed those smiles, ever since Blakk had taken them from me…

Kat had been adopted by me and I technically am her mom, she was thrilled by that, promise kept.

Eli was as healthy as ever and I guess you could say we were a little more than friends since the incident; things were great, promise kept.

I looked up from where I was sitting in the grass and smiled at Eli who was sitting next to me "so tomorrow's your birthday?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you going to buy me that new slinger they have advertised at that store?" he teased.

"Actually I was thinking about it. So long as your good and don't get yourself captured or stung by some poisoness slug."

He laughed "I'm not planning on it" that smile again.

"You promise?"

He looked up at the sky again then down at me, his eyes looking past my soul and warming my heart.

"I promise."

FINISHED

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Note: thank you all again, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. I am sorry for the wait and the action parts, I suck at writing them. Please review and let me know what you thought, bye and thanks for reading.


End file.
